Heart failure is rapidly becoming one of the most common cardiovascular disorders. Unfortunately, an optimal treatment for heart failure has not yet been determined.
Generally, heart failure is classified as a syndrome which develops as a consequence of cardiac disease, and is recognized clinically by different signs and symptoms that are produced by complex circulatory and neuro-hormonal responses to cardiac dysfunction.
Dysfunction in one or both of the systolic function and/or the diastolic function of the heart can lead to heart failure. For example, left ventricular diastolic dysfunction is recognized as a condition leading to morbidity, hospitalizations and death. Left ventricular diastolic dysfunction is a condition in which the left ventricle of the heart exhibits a decreased functionality. This decreased function could lead to congestive heart failure or myocardial infarction, among other cardiovascular diseases.
Treatment of left ventricular diastolic dysfunction can include the use of pharmaceuticals. Despite these treatments, improving the approach to treating diastolic dysfunction continues to be a goal of the medical community.